Fallen To Earth
by RaindropsFail
Summary: Greek Goddess, Calla, finds herself unhappy with the way of life on Mount Olypus. In an act of rebellion she jumps from Mount Olympus to fool around on Earth.
1. Chapter 1: The Leap

This is my first story. Yay! Um… I like Llamas n Cheese. Te He. Anie-who, I'm glad fanfic exists and allows me to write such a glorious story. If anything in the story seems similar to something you know, then it's all coincidental. Hope you like it.

_Italics-_ characters thoughts

WARNING: This story has to do a lot with the greek deities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fallen To Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(chpt. 1)

Calla stood at the edge of Mount Olympus, staring down at the world below.

_What wonderful creatures. So frail and emotional. You never see anything like them here. All this place is full of is gods and wanna be deities._ She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the Hall of the Gods, a vast room, laden with the wealth of many centuries of pillage, worship, and offerings to the Gods.

"This place is so boring." Her face creases in thought. "I got it! I will go down there", she pointed towards earth. "The other gods are too busy to notice if I'm gone for a while." Smirking she looks back at the hall again. "I'll just take some of this. You never know what you may need." She picks up a bag of gold. "Let's just hope its still in currency" she turns and approaches the cliff, looking down. "Well, here goes nothing." She jumps.

So what do you all think of the story so far? Please leave reviews, any advice will be appreciated.

Salut amies


	2. Chapter 2:The Fall

YAY! Second chapter. Hope you all like it. I know the first one was a bit short, so I made this one longer. Um… I like Llamas n Cheese. Te He. Anie-who, I'm glad fanfic exists and allows me to write such a glorious story. If anything in the story seems similar to something you know, then it's all coincidental. Hope you like it.

_Italics-_ characters thoughts

WARNING: This story has to do a lot with the greek deities… Eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fallen to Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Chpt. 2)

Free fall. An experience Calla had never felt before. Her insides churned as she speeded ever closer towards Earth. Closer. Closer, she fell. Down. Down. Like a parachuter who forgot his parachute, or a guy the Mafia had wacked. Then at the height of the moment when her descent seemed fastest she stopped. Her goddess abilities had kicked in. In a slower manner she descended to land on earth.

As the tap of her feet upon impact, Calla looked around, taking in the smells and sight of the people, whom stared dumbfounded.

"I come in peace!" She looked around, taking in the onlookers. "Ah hell, I guess I have to erase their memories of seeing me fall." She sighed. Erasing memories is a bit difficult for a goddess trainee.

_This better be worth it_, as a deep concentrated looked crossed her face, she wiped their memories clean.

_Now let's see how they react to me now that they don't know I feel from the sky._ Smirking, she looks around to see if anyone had noticed her. As her eyes swept over the crowded market place, she was greatly up-set by the fact that no one, not one single person, was looking at her.

_Am I invisible or something?_ She bumped into a woman to see if the lady gave notice that Calla was there. No response.

"Humph",_ don't these people have any socialization skills? I guess I'll just have to try another person._ Looking around she spied a messenger boy who was scurrying between stall, relaying messages from one seller–to-another. She walked to intercept him between a man who was selling jewelry, and a woman who was selling pots and urns.

_Finally_! Joy swept across Calla's face, as the boy mumbled an "excuse me" and "sorry". He had noticed her!

"Hey you"! She yelled hurrying after him, dodging around people, to keep up with his fast pace. As she got closer she noticed that the boy wasn't a boy at all. He seemed to be in his mid-teens.

_He's not what I expected. I thought all humans were ugly?_ _He's quiet attractive in a frail human sort of way. Kind of like a pet…_ with that last thought, an idea blossomed. _I came to earth to have fun. Pets are fun. Why shouldn't I have a human pet?_

.


	3. Chapter 3: Human Pet

YAY! Second chapter. Hope you all like it. I know the first one was a bit short, so I made this one longer. Um… I like Llamas n Cheese. Te He. Anie-who, I'm glad fanfic exists and allows me to write such a glorious story. If anything in the story seems similar to something you know, then it's all coincidental. Hope you like it.

_Italics-_ characters thoughts

WARNING: This story has to do a lot with the greek deities… Eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Human Pets~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Chpt. 3)

Calla advanced upon the boy with the look of a predator. She was a lion and he, her lamb. With the speed and grace of the goddess she was, she closed the gap between them and with one fluid motion, grabbed his shoulder.

Startled, the boy turned towards Calla. A look of utter amazement plastered his face. He tried opening his mouth to say something, only succeeding in a fish flap.*

Giggling, Calla pushed his mouth closed. "No need to say anything." She tapped him on the forehead with her finger, releasing a spell that made his mind more vulnerable. That way he'd be a loyal and obedient pet. _You can't have a pet with no name. It won't do to give him a new one it might be too much for his mind._ Smiling even more she asked, "What's your name mortal?"

"My name?" A look of struggle crossed his face as he tried to grasp the name that was in his conscious. All the mind tempering spells were starting to affect his memory. Finally a look of triumph spread. "Arsen".

"Hello Arsen", kisses him on each cheek*, "I believe that's your cultures way of greeting one another." Seeing the dumbfound look on his face, her smile disappeared. _Guess that's not the right greeting. Oh well. _Her smile returned. "Arsen, take me to your leader."

Still looking at her with a confused expression, Arsen turned and started walking. Calla, as his master, had given him a command and he must obey.

*I don't know the technical term. It refers to how a fish opens and closes its mouth not making any noise. Sorry ^_^'

*French greeting used between very good friends.

Notes: Arsen is Greek for strong.

Calla is Greek for beautiful.

So what do you all think of the story so far? Please leave reviews, any advice will be appreciated.

Arvoir


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

YAY! fourth chapter. Hope you all like it. I know the first one was a bit short, so I made this one longer. Um… I like Llamas n Cheese. Te He. Any-who, I'm glad fanfic exists and allows me to write such a glorious story. If anything in the story seems similar to something you know, then it's all coincidental. Hope you like it.

_Italics-_ characters thoughts

WARNING: This story has to do a lot with the greek deities… Eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jealousy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Chpt. 4)

People! Everywhere! Their sweaty stench filling Callas' nose. How she hated the smell. As soon as she overthrew the mortals puny government, shed make sure that stench was the first thing to go.

_No matter how many humans I pass, none of them seem to notice me. Nor do they smell as sweet as Arsen does._ squinting at the guy leading her, Calla couldn't help but feel this strang emotion. _what is this? Whats this plucking of my heart?_ dazed and confused, she followed him.

When it seemed like theyd been walking an awfully long time, Arsen halted before a stone building. Looking up Calla saw a huge white stone temple. Upon examining the markings and symbols, shes realized what it was. _Holy #*%! A zeus temple?_

Turning to her, Arsens' face burst into a dazzling smile. "You wanted our leader, this is him. The great god of gods. Everyone around worships him, therefore as the majority follows him, hes our leader."

_Humph. Seems Zeus neglected to tell use trainee gods how much the humans loved him. Damn he must be stronger than I estimated._ turning to Arsen she aked," Don't you all have human leader?"

"Of course not. No one can rise to rule except the mighty god!" the smile returned to his face as he once again turned his eyes upon the zeus statue.

Calla couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Here her pet was standing and admiring zeus more than she, his master. "pet look at me! You are not to look at zeus nor any other gods that way. I am you only god now. You shall serve and worship me only!"

A grin blossomed as a new idea lighted in her head. _If he wont obey me through words onl_y, _I'll just have to make the bond stronger._ reaching out, she grabed his left hand, and brought it up to her mouth. She traced her forfinger down his palm stopping on his wrist. His skin was soft and warm. With a pleasant feeling in her chest, she slowly kissed his wrist. She didn't even hesitate as she bit deep into his flesh.

The rusty taste of blood filled her mouth. This was the tricky, for gods are forbidden to consume any blood of a human. If they did, it was considered wrong against all their wishes for the race and abuse of their powers against weaker beings. With careful presicion, she bit her tongue and forced her blood into Arsen wound. A blood bond is one of the strongest bonds. It would surely help her have more control.

Her deep blue blood mixed with his, turning the reder shade a tinge of purple.

*I don't know the technical term. It refers to how a fish opens and closes its mouth not making any noise. Sorry ^_^'

*French greeting used between very good friends.

Notes: Arsen is Greek for strong.

Calla is Greek for beautiful.

So what do you all think of the story so far? Please leave reviews, any advice will be appreciated.

Au revoir


End file.
